gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Klaine Team
Listen here everybody. This army wants Kurt to have a boyfriend named Blaine Anderson; some of us would be fine if they didn't get together because Sam turned out bi or Karofsky redeemed himself, and some of us wouldn't. Whether you support multiple ships including Klaine or just Klaine, sign up, and tell Ryan Murphy how much we want them together. so Later Mr.Santana Lopez. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 20:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Signatures #Tickleme Doughface Warbler<3 *;) #klaineshipper 09:07, May 07, 2011 (UTC) #Gleeklainefan220 06:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #User:RachelBerryleamichele14:28, May 23, 2011 Klanie So sweet and adorable #KurtHummel My lips are sealed, Just like your legs. 03:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 20:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #Klaine Forever♥!!! GleekierThanAllTheRest #Peacekeeper13 #Klaine is da best ♥ biggest gleek #Ms. Brittany Susan Pierce-Abrams (I don't wanna die.) 16:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) #Kurt+Blaine=love Give me Klaine or give me DEATH 01:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) #Dazzling Gleek #LYDMAN #Parakeetfizz! <3 #Iloveklaine :) #Kira is a gleek 20:07, March 8, 2011 (UTC) #Missrachelberry (Mrs. Hudson here) 22:09, March 8, 2011 gleeklainefan (UTC)me(: #Missmahaliah 22:09, March 8, 2011 (UTC) #gleefinchelbartie 'You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too.' 19:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) #''Granad0'' ( March 10, 2011) #gleefan545 (march 10/2011) #Klain :) how can you possibly be against them :O ! #<DrAgOn FaN! [[User talk:Dragon Fan|'Awesomeness of the SUPERIOR variety!!']] 20:21, March 10, 2011 (UTC) #Kathy22 20:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) #Sombraline #SweetPorcelain 23:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #GleekyVivi #Wolfgernsbestfriend #Gleek5 Finchel 4 Ever 21:22, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Careyellow #Bacongurll12 #Caroline #TJ #Katieee6 #Lovin' Touchin Squeezin, Finchel Forever <3 21:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #MidnightMockingjay #Maxymax123 01:19, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #--PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 01:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #Fabrevans4ever11 01:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) <3 #[[User: BforBerry|'Zizes']] [[BforBerry|'U just got Zized Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ']]01:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #KLAINE KISS!! #[[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'Why do I hate all main pairs?']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'I DON'T KNOW']] 22:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Since Original Song, KLAINE ALL THE WAY UP #'SuzyM Yay Klaine!' #'Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 03:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC)' #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 05:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC) #Sky Splits I love Quinn Fabray 07:54, March 18, 2011 (UTC) #Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 08:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC) #Rainpath4 #'NicePantsDude ~!! :D <3' #QuinnieGirl!! EKmetko123 #GLEERICS (GO KLAINE!) #NicoleeGleek #♥Kurt♥ #[[User:Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me 08:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #wiggel | absolutly the best #Melly ♥'s Klaine #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 20:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) #Kaitlyn Dillon/ DarrenCrissLover24 :) KLAINE FOREVER #Cupcakegirl 20:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Klaine all the way!!! #AliceGleek #BlaineWarblerPlusSweetPorcelain #MissSassy24 #KLAINE Your Adorable! I'm 2 gleek 4 u! #Xxsedddiegurrlxx 16:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #Migiwara Sakura: Klaine is the best >___< #RobinCharrr 09:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :))) #Trae209 22:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Trae209 #Gleek'sNumber1Fan! 22:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC)Gleek'sNumber1Fan! KlaineINSANE!!! #Goldstarrach 01:45, March 22, 2011 (UTC) love them they are so cute! #Herredwardmares 20:00, March 21, 2011 Mexico's biggest gleek! LOVE KLAINE!!!!!! :D #'-heartfinchel' #Finchell 14:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) KLAINE <3 #Axelzar 07:25, March 23, 2011 Sydney Australia...love Klaine!!! #LovesMeSomeKurt, I love saying Klaine :D #Blondie gleek - finchel.bartie.klaine.quick.<3 #Cowboypizazzz #GleekItUp #Trendsetter WOOT BEST COUPLE EVA! #Countwoozyvondrunkaton 3.52 27 March 2011 #i'mGleek #love klaine #Finchelfan97 (:!!!! Klaine is ah-mazing(: #Ronn. # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 4:29, April 8, 2011 # BM22Owenstina April 10, 2011 5:30pm. Klaine 4 Ever!!! # Finchel.Forever 00:27, April 12, 2011 (UTC) # Klaine4Eva!!!!!!!!!!!! # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?~ '' # GleekandGleekier # Sahar # FunnyFlyby Klaine is awesome :) # D'ohnuts:D # love klaine =] # GleekyGermany # Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 23:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # lillibug618 # LoveTheGirlWithTheBraid # so adorable this relationship I aproves.luccas2 # Love them!!!! Finn+Rachel=love 21:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # GleekForeverKlaine # Hipster Glasses # Katie supports KLAINE forever!! \0/ # ♪Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out?♪ 10:08, April 26, 2011 (UTC) # Loki_lee, Klaine ate my fandoms. # Laura says GIVE ME Klaine<3 OR I CUT YOU (: # Abby <3's Klaine and there ain't nothin' you can do about it ;) # Sammy:) "I've been looking for you forever" Klaine forever<3 # LindsayJennifer <3 # Marijo Hummel Anderson "they have each other now, which is much better than some lousy trophy" :') # Janet Obviously: I love Klaine!!! <3 # chloe "ill never say goodbye too you" <3.<3 :') # MimaRoses "Just don't forget about Klaine!" :D <3 <3 # Katie Loves Klaine # Lebenese>Bitch <3 22:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 I will never say goodbye to you. # Catherine "Gleek" Bisi Klaine Forever!!!!! <333 # Knapp. Klaine FTW. ♥ # KLAINE. I'll never say goodbye too you. #Life is short but so am I 13:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #"I'll still have after school and weekends." Awwwwww. KLAINE ANYTIME!! #Klaineshipper545 #Gleeklainefan220 #Caitlin Elizebeth Park :D I share the same middle name as KURT <3 Different spelling though. Anyway, KLAINE FOREVER <3 ~COURAGE~ <3<3<3 #Aaron: Klaine is beautiful. Klaine is love. Klaine is everything so don't touch them! <3 Please don't break up it because this couple is a model for many persons. It's important. #Eternal love, klaine is beautiful, klaine is amazing, klaine is everything and nothing else matters. # Blaine + Kurt = Klaine # Blaine&KurtLover. Need to last 4ever. They so need to kiss again Hehe # LeopoldBonar Klaine4everoridaiook?<3 # Missmartiangurl1066 Klaine is the most adorable couple ever amazin- supermegafoxyawesomehot! #Abejita gm 06:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) (Zweet Coron Abejita Zexxxozo F*****' Beetch Germanotta-Mebarak Anderson Lopez-Rivera de Hummel) (I love'em I'M BLAINE AND MY BOYFRIEND IS KURT!!)<--- It's real #Klanie forever!!! Cause true love shouldn't care what your sex is. :D ( i <3 klanie) #St.berrylover ... I love Klaine! #-G-Squared I love these guys! They`re so cute together! I LOVE ORIGINAL SONG!!! : ) #A Slight Bend On Fairy Tales.-[[User:Leia Stone|''I'm Just A Girl Trying To Make My Way In The Universe]]I'm Leia Stone #Am so into Klaine thanks to Baby It's Cold Outside. The couple that invades my dreams at night. <3<3<3 KLAINE!!!!! <3<3<3 #OutrunTheSun I just joined the Klaine army and this rocks =D Klaine is definitely endgame and I believe that they are the best couple on the show <3 #Jody-1012, Klaine rocks! #I love it. Beautiful. #--[[User: Sky Splits|'I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Don't be a drag just be a Queen]]] 07:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) #Julia228 #[[User talk:XChisuka|'You can only become a winner if you are willing to walk over the edge!']] #love them so much <3 -Blackbird singing in the dead of night- # -xMimiii. This diva needs her stage baby!- # Samchel:D 03:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Samchel Blaine Anderson BEACAUSE Sam Evans IS STRAIGHT AND David Karofsky IS A DOUCHE. #Lyramon Please God, if EVERY SINGLE OTHER COUPLE on the show breaks up, let this one stay together. <3 7:18, May 08, 2011 #It's so incredibly sweet. #DazzlingGleek #Hopeless Romance (They're just perfect together!) #justgg..they're beautiful <3 #Klaine is Endgame. #Klaaaaine <3 #4ever Klaine #Her Name Is Sammy 8:13pm May 11 2011 (UTC) They're Beautiful Together!! <3 :') #Gleek.0 Finchel broke up :( STUPID FLANDERS!!!!!! 11:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) # 13:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC)These two are adorable! #--Crystal8monkey 01:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) LOVE THEM :) :) 154. Supagleek Go Klaine! 155. EvieCriss <3 Klaine 156. Emilygvs - Klaine forever! :) 157. Mrs Puckerman- Klaine and Klaine alone forever (maybe sam nah) 158. EIKANH - Evrything is Klaine <3 2:59 PM EST May 16 159. *0* 20:00, May 17, 2011 (GMT) 160. @leferminm supports you!!! make Blaine a regular and let Klaine last 4ever 161 --Amy!! (Klaine 4 eva) 08:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) 162. Finn's Girl -- LOVE Finchel -- 163. --♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) 10:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) 164. Klaine for the win /Zerakym 165.--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 01:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 166. [[User: Immagleek18|'Come with me...and we'll be...']]' 'in a world of pure imagination... 01:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 167. Why would anyone be against Klaine?! =( 168. StGroffles 169.Klaine forever 170. Rachel B.Berry 171. Klaine-iac: totally OD'd on Klainebows 5/24/11 172.--Klaine Team 173, Love Klaine! <3 forever and especially The Kiss forever!!! 174. erm... me :D (jesnan) Enemies NOTE: If you do NOT ship Klaine (Blurt), sign below. #Hevans #Sam Evans #Karofsky #Quinn Celeste Fabray (Finn's Big Gay Beard....) 05:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? 10:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down 23:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) #CCLover No, It's not Clover! #Bohemian-moon/BringontheKum/Ria - #puckelberry 4 evasamchel raine brittana and fabson rocks 21:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) #Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #[[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of everything''... So why don't we go']][[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] 01:54, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 04:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Maxymax123 01:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #Hevans Is So On It Was On In Season One #How could you ship Finchel?![[User talk:Gleek170|'''The question is, How could you not ship Finchel!?]] 03:56, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I like Kurt and Dave better # ARMY RULES #You don't have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Pictures Klaine kiss12.jpg|Klaine Kiss klaine___ew_photoshoot_by_gala000085-d386221.jpg klaine_faces_by_chadthefab-d3baub8.jpg klaine_kiss_04_by_marlislash-d3bwb8q.jpg klaine_wallpaper_num2_by_mishulka-d38dhc9.png klaine-1.jpg Klaine-3-glee-19669848-500-637.png klaine-ew-preview02.jpg Klaine-Glee-2x16-Original-Song-kurt-and-blaine-20221654-1280-720.jpg Klaine-Kiss-3-glee-20164278-500-300_large.jpg Klaine love.jpg klaine211043.png team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-baseball-tee.white-black.w760h760.jpg team-klaine.american-apparel-unisex-fitted-tee.white.w760h760.jpg klainekisssss.jpg tumblr_lhri74mQOt1qceg9t.png tumblr_lef2uvbwfg1qa1gi0o1_500.jpg karofskys_kloset-4.png Klaine and kurt looking for you.jpeg klaine7.jpg Klaine164.gif tumblr_liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1_500.gif klaine211022.png klaine2120936.jpg tumblr_lhndooVOaJ1qhga5yo1_400.jpg Klainelookingforyou.png Klaine45.png KurtundBlaine4.jpg KlaineKiss34.jpg klaine567.jpg tumblr_ldmism0nKs1qfvpu0o1_r1_500.png Kurt879.png Coal Mine Joke.jpg|The canary - coal mine joke Klaine Faces.png Category:Teams